The Cell Analysis Shared Resource provides researcher access to flow cytometry and cell sorting. The goal of the Cell Analysis Shared Resource is to provide comprehensive data collection, data analysis, data interpretation and education in flow cytometry to all interested investigators. This includes proper sample preparation as well as education in theory and practice of flow cytometry. The Cell Analysis Shared Resource provides basic direction on the set up and processing of specimens for flow analysis. These include: immunofluorescence (1-4 colors, 1-7 parameters); surface expression of standard CD markers; specialized expression of surface markers with custom antibodies; gene transduction/expression; green fluorescent protein; receptor expression; apoptosis; Annexin V binding; caspase activity; DNA analysis; cell cycle assays; apoptosis; cancer therapy; kinetic studies (time dependent assay); cell sorting; cell enrichment; cell purification; single cell cloning; new protocol development; and preliminary studies to bring new techniques into the repertoire of available services of the Cell Analysis Shared Resource. The Cell Analysis Shared Resource provides data analysis of flow cytometric data utilizing the most current versions of analysis software.